The objective of this Resource is to extend microcomputer science and technology at its interface with biological laboratory research and to design, develop and program: 1. Data acquisition and laboratory control microcomputer systems. 2. Special purpose interfaces and peripherals for real-time stimulus control, data acquisition and processing. 3. Low-cost microprocessor based line printers, mass storage devices and video display units. To provide the technical foundation for enhanced biomedical laboratory microcomputer applications it is proposed to study: 1. Multiprocessor laboratory systems with data protected through architectural and software based mechanisms. 2. The applicability of structured languages such as modula, "C", and PL/M for implementing dedicated biological computer systems. 3. Microprogrammed preprocessors for real-time processing and acquisition of the data of biological experiments. To provide service, facilities and training, to disseminate knowledge for the ongoing assessment of the technology by: 1. Providing facilities for programming and testing new microcomputer components. 2. Providing mechanisms for rapid informal publication of technical reports on new components, devices, and language concepts.